


Limit

by grissecon



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-14
Updated: 2011-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-20 09:58:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grissecon/pseuds/grissecon





	Limit

Aaron was right. Father did know best.

Logan needs his boundaries, always has. He needs something to test himself against. Far too much give in his world.

If he can't have the belt buckle at his back, he'll take what he can get: Arms that grip too tight; bruises that fade only to bloom again; thrusts that do their best to break.

Accusations rumbled in his ear… (Weevil always spells out his sins; he never has to guess.

Not like it was with her.)

Punishment enough for both of them: boys that still believed that they could save a girl.


End file.
